dudas
by riza sakura tsukino
Summary: se puede perdonar una infidelidad ,dudando en tu mente pero con seguridad en tu corazón.
1. ¿comienzo?

Dudas

Era una mañana blanca soleada del 14 de febrero. No había podido dormir pensando en que me regalaría Darién pasaba cerca del lugar en donde tuve mi primera cita donde callo rini y en fin tantos…..

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Darién besándose con otra y cuando pudo observar bien me dio cuenta de que era saori

Fue a confrontarlos y lo que recibió fue una respuesta sínica y lo peor de todo fue que Darién no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza mientras saori me dijo:

-así es hermosa serena Darién y yo estamos muy enamorados y por lógica yo me alejaría de el por qué tiene dueña y si no, bueno tú ya sabes-dijo en tono irónico

No entendí porque si ella sabía perfectamente de que Darién y yo seguimos siendo novios porque lo hiso lo que hice fue salir corriendo de ese lugar llorando Fui a mi casa con el corazón roto fue el peor día de mi vida ya sé que soy una tonta pero si tan solo Darién me lo hubiera dicho todo esto sería mucho mejor

Dos años después

En un campo lleno de flores de cerezo se encontraba el

Aquella persona que me hecho tanta compañía no es mi novio aclaro pero si me lo propuso

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que me quería ir con el hace ya tres años atrás no hubiera sufrido lo de Darién pero como dicen pasado pisado y bien enterrado en fin felizmente llego este día

-seiyaaaaa-dije levantando los brazos

-hola bombón, llegaste temprano- dijo mirando su reloj

-lo haz decidido-

-Sí, bueno yo, yo…-

-seiya?-se escucho una voz conocida por ambos

Es ella no puede ser lo único que espero es que seiya y ella ah no quiero desperdiciar una oportunidad mas no pero…


	2. olvidalo

Capitulo 2

Es ella no puede ser lo único que espero es que seiya y ella ah no quiero desperdiciar una oportunidad mas no pero no puedo quedarme aquí

-kayuu, -dijo en un tono sorprendido seiya

-yo, ya me iba-dije

-no, seguro que interrumpí algo

-no kayuu yo ya me iba,adios

No puedo creer de había estado tan cerca de decírselo y no pude que tonta soy dije mientras corría rumbo a casa, al llegar a mi habitación vi a luna con leyendo un periódico

-que lees luna-pregunte

-mira, serena-

En el periódico decía lo siguiente "el empresario Darién chiba se caso ayer en una boda secreta en el Caribe con su novia, la modelo saori tsubasha"

No entiendo porque me entraron unas ganas de llorar ¿acaso aun me dolía que me hubiera engañado con saori? Rápidamente borre esa idea de mi cabeza, hace meses que decidí borrarlo de mi vida para siempre creo que luna noto ese sentimiento den tristeza ya rápidamente cambio de tema

-y como te fue con seiya-pregunto

-horrible luna ya que apareció kayuu y no pude decirle nada-

-ah serena, debiste quedarte en el parque junto a seiya para después de que se vaya kayuu le dijeras tus sentimientos no crees-

-no se luna-

Bueno, bueno mañana llegan las chicas del Caribe, recuerdas que se fueron no- si, recuerdo pero luna no crees que sea mucha casualidad que ellas hayan ido justo 1 día antes de la boda de Darién con saori-

-serena que estas insinuando –

-nada luna, nada-

-serena baja a cenar-se escucho desde el primer piso

-bueno, luna bajemos, ya mañana será un día nuevo-

-sí, serena-

En un lado del mundo:

-creo que lo que hicimos estuvo mal-

-sí, pero porque Darién no se halla casado con serena no quiere decir que nosotras no podamos felicitarlo por su boda-

-además Darién es nuestro amigo-

-sí, es cierto yo les dije que sería mejor decirle a serena sobre la boda-

Departamento de seiya

-espero que esta noticia no haya afectado a serena- dijo mientras leía el periódico


	3. nueva oportunidad

-ring, ring-

Seiya al escuchar el aparato se paro como un resorte

-alo-

-alo, seiya-dijo una vocecilla dulce que al instante reconoció

-serena-

-si, seiya soy yo bueno yo quería retomar la plática que tuvimos en el parque-

-lo de-

-sí, puedes venir mañana al parquenº10 a las 2 de la tarde te parece-

-si entonces allí nos vemos adiós-

-adiós-

Me pregunto porque seiya me hablo tan frio acaso estará con ella

Al día siguiente

-me muero de los nervios luna-

-tranquila serena-

-no sé que ponerme-

-yo sé serena-

-que-

-por qué no te pones el vestido verde-

Ok-

Serena entro al baño a la velocidad de la luz y salió con aquel vestido parecía una muñeca barbie con el cabello suelto ya que desde que termino con Darién por consejo de mina quiso cambiar un poco de estilo y se recorto el cabello

Parque Nº10

-hola seiya-

-serena, yo- pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de serena no lo dejaron-

-oigan ellos no son seiya y serena-

-si mina son ellos-

-ves que serena es fuerte y ya olvido a Darién-

-Si ya ves lo que dice el dicho un martillo saca a otro martillo-

-no mina el dicho es un clavo saca a otro clavo-

-es lo mismo solo cambia el clavo-

-ah que saludarlos-

-no lita hay que dejarlos, además esta bonito el beso-

-deben tener unos fuertes pulmones-

-ah lita, pero concuerdo con mina no hay que interrumpirlos. Mejor vámonos chicas-

-aunque pensándolo bien-

-ah ya se separaron, ahora si podemos ir-

-¿vamos?-

-mina, ya te dije ¿Adonde se fueron?-

-ah serena- dijo tocándolo sus hombros-

-ahhhhh mina -dijo en un tono más calmado

\- que haces aquí –

-bueno llegamos del Caribe- dijo mientras se movía de una forma rara moviendo sus brazos

-y la pasaron bien- dijo seiya

\- comparado con su beso, creo más o menos-

-estabas espiando-

-claro que no cómo crees, serena- dijo mina en un tono de ofendida

-y las demás-

-allá- dijo señalando un arbolen donde estaban Rei y lita

-hola, chicas, y amy-

-debió quedarse en el otro árbol-dijeron en coro

-que-

-bueno mejor vamos al templo hikawa-dijo Rei

-si hemos traído regalos-

-seiya,tu también puedes venir-

-Ahora eres parte de la familia de las sailor scouts así que vaya disfrutando serena por que muy pronto ya no serás la única, jajaajajaja-

No le hagan caso, mina está un poco loca ni siquiera sabe lo que dice-

-si es cierto-dijeron todos en coro

En otro lugar

-sigan disfrutando de su felicidad sailor scout por que pronto se acabara-


	4. reencuentros tenebrosos

Templo hikawa

-ah esa ropa de baño la use en perla dorada-dijo mina

-y eso es –

-es una isla, en el Caribe hay muchas-

-esa isla no es en la que se caso Darién-

-sí, creo no es una coincidencia-

-serena no tenias que regresar a tu casa a las cuatro-

-yo, es cierto-

-ya me voy chicas-

En el camino

-serena, lo de hoy es un sí, ¿verdad?-

-y tú qué crees-

-un sí-

-pues claro-

De pronto pude escuchar un fuerte ruido que venía del parque nos acercamos a un arbusto y pudimos ver con claridad que una persona estaba en problemas parecía como si un mounstro del megaverso hubiera aparecido estaba absorbiendo la energía de esa chica

-Seiya debemos ayudar-

-si-

-transformación-

-alto, allí como te atreves a atacar en esta hermosa noche de luna yo sailor moon te castigare-

-chap-

-Soy una estrella fugaz y vengo a luchar contra el mal, soy sailor star figther-

-sailor moon cuanto tiempo-dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-beryl-

-Si, sailor moon y star figther pero no tengo tiempo que perder adiós-

Caí de rodillas al suelo como una muñeca de trapo yo estaba segura de que yo la había matado

-Serena, ¿estás bien?- dijo seiya preocupado

-si-

-quien era ella, ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?-

-es beryl, la reina del megaverso fue la primera persona con la que luche –

-Vamos ya se nos hizo tarde-

Llegue a casa parecía un fantasma ni siquiera comí luna se dio cuenta y me pregunto si estaba bien le dije que sí y le conté sobre beryl y me dijo que probablemente la hallan revivido y que les debía decir a las chicas para que estar alertas.

Templo hikawa

-siento una presencia maligna- dijo Rei mientras estaba frente al fuego

-acertaste, mars, igual que sailor moon-

-Tu beryl?, que le hiciste a serena para que regresaste para tu información serena y Darién no tienen ninguna relación así que no tienes nada que hacer rodeando a serena-

-eso ya lo sé, pero yo no vengo por Él vengo por ella así que cuiden sus espaldas sailor, adiós


	5. Tú

Desperté después de ayer pienso que tengo una mala suerte con todo

-serena despiértate tenemos que ver a Rei-

-déjame dormir luna-

-que te despiertes-dijo mostrando sus garras

-Ya, está bien-

Me levante de la cama con dirección al baño luna empezó con su sermón de siempre

Serena tienes que ser esto aquello, esto eso, etc.

Salimos de la casa con dirección a la casa de Rei y cuando pasamos por la esquina vi a Darién por que siempre aparece cuando no quiero verlo. Oh no se dirige hacia mi cuando un una voz conocidas me saca de esos pensamientos.

-hola bombón-

Ah el tan lindo mi salvación lo jale y lo lleve de la mano hasta la otra calle después de que paso el detuvimos.

-bombón porque me jalaste así-

-lo que pasa es que quería verte-

-Verme si tan solo ayer nos vimos-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-a donde iban-

-a casa de Rei-

-las puedo acompañar –

-Claro seiya –

Ah en todo el camino seguía pensando en Darién tal vez no quería acercarse a mi o tal vez si ahh que tonterías digo si él iba a encontrarse con otra persona era eso

-serena estas bien-

-por –

-estas pálida-

-no es nada-

-ah creo es por ver tantas escaleras que subir-

-quieres que te cargue-

-Ah, bueno si te quieres romper la columna está bien-

-correré el riesgo-

Así me subí a la espalda de seiya

En el camino seiya me dijo

-pesas mucho bombón, que es lo que comes-

-helados, dulces y mucha comida chatarra- dijo luna

-Eso no es cierto-

\- no mientas-

-ahh-

-lo siento-

-tu-


	6. sorpresas

-tu-dije con algo con de asombro

-¿serena?-

-Darién- dije con una sonrisa a la vez que le agarraba la mano a seiya

-hola sere, yo quería hablar contigo-dijo señalando con la mirada a nuestras manos

-¿conmigo?-

-sí, es algo importante-

-ahora no tengo tiempo, cómo vez estoy con mi novio y además tengo que conversar con rei-

\- Pero si puedes ir mañana-

-si-

-entonces te llamo, chau-

-chau-

-seiya vamos -dije jalándolo

-vas a ir con el-

-Si-

-oigan ustedes dejen de perder el tiempo-

-ah luna no molestes-

-entonces me voy-

Después de que luna se fuera. le pregunte a seiya si le molestaba que yo valla con el

-claro que no me molesta-

-lo que pasa es que te he visto muy raro –

-será porque no tengo inspiración para nuevas canciones-

-eres malo-

-por-

-al menos di que te sobreabunda la inspiración y no sabes que escribir-

-serena¡ porque no entras-

-rei ya vamos¡-

-parece que si no entramos nos golpeara-

-si, es cierto-

-Vamos serena si tu quieres saliendo comemos algo-

\- no lo se, mejor voy en la noche a tu casa –

-Ok ,por mi no hay problema-

-pasan si o no—

\- Ya vamos-

Dentro de la casa de rei

-beryl apareció aquí y dudo que sea parta saludar-

-si es cierto pero cambiemos de tema- dije

-no, serena tu lo tomas todo en juego-dijo molesta luna-donde están las demás-

-no podían venir-

-yo me voy ,adiós-

-Luna- intente detenerla

-déjala serena, tengo algo que decirte en privado- dijo mirando a seiya

-Bueno, parece que yo me tengo que ir-

-chau –

-chau

Caminamos hacia la habitación de ella

-Serena, Darién me dijo que aún te amaba-

-Ah que bueno, pero yo al único que quiero es a seiya-

De todos modos, ten cuidado con veril-

-Está bien me cuidare –dije y le di un beso en la mejía y Salí a alcanzar seiya

Mientras tanto….

Un hombre pelinegro hacia tendido en el suelo al parecer había sido atropellado por un auto

-¡auxilio que alguien ,hay un hombre atropellado aquí, llamen una ambulancia¡-

-Oye esa es una persona famosa ha salido en los diarios-

-si él es…

…

Disculpen por la demora, lo que paso fue que hubo un problema con mi pc y no pude publicar antes discúlpenme por favor.


	7. ¿error?

-el, es-

-Es Darién chiba, el medico famoso-

Mientras tanto

Bajaba las escaleras aun pensando en lo que había dicho luna .desde que Artemis se fue ella estaba más seria que de costumbre, doble en la esquina y vi a luna, la seguí hasta que se detuvo enfrente del crow entro en él y la seguí pero de casualidad tropecé con Andrew

-discúlpame, serena- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-no discúlpame tú a mí-

-hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí-

-lose, no he tenido tanto tiempo-

-Te enteraste-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que Darién regreso, al parecer para reconquistarse-

-no lo creo, además yo estoy con seiya-

-¿seiya kou?

\- si –

-Y entonces no quieres nada con darien-

-no, ¿no estaba casado?-

-si. Pero parece que su matrimonio no funciona-

-y tu relación con reika-

-el amor a distancia no funciona –

Es cierto, no viste a luna-

-si, hace un momento bajo al sótano-

-gracias, iré a verla-

Baje las escaleras y llegue al sótano y abrí la puerta

-luna, estas allí-

-¿serena?-

-Si, soy yo-

Baje las escaleras y vi algo de preocupación en el rostro de luna

-¿pasa algo?-

-si… beryl ha desaparecido –

-desaparecido-

-tenemos que encontrarla, serena vamos-

-si-

Salimos del sótano vi a Andrew preocupado por algo y le pregunte que pasaba

-darien, está en el hospital-

-¿en el hospital?-

-si, me acompañas a verlo ¿o tu novio es celoso?-

-para nada, seiya no es celoso-

-a, claro-

Primero tengo que dejar a luna-

-ok, te espero en el hospital-

Fui corriendo hasta mi casa y deje a luna en mi habitación, luna me dijo que me fuera con cuidado llegue al hospital y luego subí a ver a darien y le pidió a Andrew que nos dejara solo y me dijo-

-serena se que cometí muchos errores y se que hice mal en dejarte ir pero yo… yo ..nosotros podría….mos vol…

-volver, Darién lo dices como si todo este tiempo aun te siguiera amando-

-Lo se…-

-y tú también sabes que estoy con seiya haci que no pienses que podríamos tener algo-

-bueno de todos modos gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-no te preocupes, además sabes que yo soy así-

Departamento de seiya

Estaba seiya sentado pensando en por que serena aun no llegaba cuando de pronto apareció beryl en su ventana-

-hola seiya-

-tu eres beryl ¿verdad?-

-necesito decirte algo-

-qué cosa-

-al parecer serena estaría con Darién en esta momento-

-No digas tonterías-

-sino ¿porque no ha llegado a su cita?-

-no lo sé pero, estoy seguro que no está con Darién-

-bueno, entonces márcale, si-dijo y se fue

En el camino

Una distraída serena caminaba cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular en el hospital.

Hospital

-al parecer olvido su celular aquí-dijo Darién mirando la mesita y encima el celular de serena

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de serena

-bueno, no me queda de otra contestare-dijo y tomo el celular


	8. beryl

-ring, ring-

-al parecer serena olvido su celular aquí-

Darién levantó un poco su brazo y alcanzo el celular de serena

-aló -respondió

-aló, ¿es este el celular de serena tsukino? –

-si este es su celular-

-ah gracias –

Pero no pudo preguntar quién era dado que la otra persona colgó rápidamente

Mientras tanto

-esto me pasa por salir un viernes 13 – dije molesta- primero olvido mi celular, segundo llego tarde a mi cita y tercero empieza a llover y no tengo paraguas –pensé mientras empezaba a caminar mas rápido

En el departamento de seiya

-toc, toc-

-¿Quién es?-

-soy yo, serena-

Se abrió la puerta y pude pasar seiya me iba a saludar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada por la lluvia

-creo que mejor te traigo una toalla-dijo seiya

-gracias-, y discúlpame por llegar tarde-

-no te preocupes, después de todo siempre llegas tarde-

Y se fue a buscar una toalla a su habitación, no me había dado cuenta de que había un papel en el piso lo levante y era una fotografía en la cual estaba seiya,yaten, taichí y kayuu curiosamente kayuu estaba abrazando a mi seiya, la furia me invadió y cuando sentí que seiya se acercaba deje la foto en el piso tal y como la había encontrado

-Toma – me dijo mientras me extendía la toalla- te secas y te cambias

-¿Cómo? Si yo no tengo ropa con que cambiarme-

-en mi habitación hay un vestido –

-¿vestido?-, porque tienes ropa de mujer-

-l...o...Lo que pasa es que kayuu después de lo de chibi chibi se quedó a dormir -

-tú y ella…-

-¡no! – Respondió alterado –recuerdas que en ese entonces vivía con yaten y taichí

-claro-respondió con una sonrisa

Entré a su habitación estaba todo arreglado el vestido estaba encima de la cama, termine de cambiarme Salí y me di cuenta de que seiya estaba en la cocina, me acerque lentamente y sin que se diera cuenta le tapo los ojos

-serena, no juegues no vez que la olla puede hervir-

-sí, sí, lo siento amor – dijo bajando sus manos

-¿te ayudo en algo?-

-no, amor estoy bien, gracias-dijo con un tono triste

-seiya…tú-

-serena –

-que-

-hoy tu estuviste hoy con Darién, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-contéstame por favor –

-yo-respondí agachando mi cabeza-fui a visitar a Darién porque había tenido un accidente-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí ,¿ por qué lo preguntas? –

-nada, por nada, lo que pasa es que llame a tu celular y contesto él –

-si es que olvide mi celular allí, ¿y cuál es el problema?- respondí despreocupada-para tu información el protector de pantalla esta tu foto y si logra revisar mi galería hay más de 5000 fotos tuyas –

-mentirosa-

-No miento es cierto-

-hueles eso-

-que-

-huele a quemado-

-creo que el arroz que estabas haciendo se está quemando-

-el arozzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Después de que el arroz se quemara no nos quedo de otra que ordenar pizza, cenamos y estuvimos jugando videojuegos

Mientras tanto

-¿qué haces tú aquí?-

-nada mi querido Endimión –

-si es así, puedes irte-

-ah que malo eres yo me preocupo por ti y tú….-

-tú fuiste la que provoco el accidente con saori ¿verdad?-

-sí, es que tú sabes que a mí me gusta dejar en claro quién me gusta-respondió en tono irónico-yo solo quería ayudar –

-¿ayudar?-

-sí, con serena, creí que si tú te accidentabas, ella vendría a cuidarte –

\- ella vino a visitarme ,pero solo me ve como un amigo, creo que intentare arreglar las cosas con saori-

-con esa mocosa-

Beryl se acercó a Darién y le susurro a su oído

-si tú quieres, yo podría desaparecer a seiya-

-pero tú puedes hacerlo sin permiso mío ¿verdad?-

-es que después de que serena me atacara me costó mucho tiempo recuperar los pocos poderes que tengo-

-lo que piensas, es regenerarte-

-si algo por el estilo y dado que las cosas están tan tranquilas por aquí y no creo que tú vallas a necesitarlas, entonces vine a proponerte este trato:

Yo elimino a seiya y a saori tú te quedas con serena y con el dinero de tú esposa a cambio de un poco de tú energía ¿Qué te parece?-propuso con una sonrisa – claro, pero en caso de que rechaces la oferta tendré que sacrificar a tú amada serena y eso no creo que lo quieras o si –

-es muy interesante tú propuesta,- respondió muy tranquilo Darién- ¡pero no dejare que lastimes a serena yo la, no te acerque a ella porque si no, yo con mis propias manos te matare!-

-jajajaja, no me hagas reír, no vengas con cuentos, que el papel de héroe no te queda-

\- ¡cállate!-

\- te duele, ¿no? , te duele que ella este con otro hombre que sabes que es mucho mejor que tú-

-no lo creo, no creo que seiya sea mejor que yo, pero tampoco creo que sea peor que yo , después de todo yo deje que ella se alejara de mí, esto es lo mínimo que merezco por lo que hice , así que lo asumo y por eso mismo ¡la protegeré! –

\- así- dijo con tono amenazante, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Darién- pues no creo que tengas tiempo de hacerlo, me dolerá mucho, pero no me gusta que me contradigan, adiós mí amado Endimión-

-¡bang! –

Fin del capitulo

Discúlpenme, mil disculpas, no he podido actualizar alrededor de 1 año, dado que hace poco ingrese a la universidad a continuar mis estudios, y estaba muy concentrada en ingresar y he ocupado todo mi tiempo en estudiar.

Pero no crean que me había olvidado de mi fanfic, haci que lo estaré subiendo capítulos nuevos prontos, espero que me comprendan , mil disculpas .


	9. Raros sentimientos

-bang- se escuchó un ruido en la habitación seguido por una luz muy fuerte

**_Departamento de seiya_**

-¿serena, a qué hora te vas a ir?- pregunto seiya mirando su reloj

-me estas botando –respondí molesta

-¡no! , lo que pasa es que ya es muy tarde –dijo mientras señalaba el reloj en la pared

Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que eran más de las 11 de la noche

-mi mamá me va matar-

-pero no puedes llamarla y decirle que te vas a quedar en la casa de tu novio-

-Es que mi mama no sabe-

\- no se lo hay dicho

-no, mi papá se moriría si le dijo que estoy saliendo con alguien, además le dije que estaba en casa de Rei -

-eres una mentirosa-

-cállate y no me molestes- respondí ofendida aunque tenía toda la razón- por favor préstame tu teléfono-

-¿Y el tuyo?-

-¿no recuerdas, lo olvide?-

-ah, claro, está en la cocina- Me respondió mientras se iba

\- ¿a dónde vas?-

-a arreglar mi cama –me respondió de lo más tranquilo

-¿tú cama?-dije sonrojada-

-sí, ¿dónde crees que ibas a dormir?-

-ah claro- respondí tocándome la cabeza

Me dirige a la cocina y vi su celular y para mi mala suerte llego un nuevo mensaje, tenía mucha curiosidad pero por suerte seiya me pregunto si había llegado un mensaje por que él había escuchado el sonido del teléfono

-Si llego un mensaje –le respondí

-¡dámelo!-Llego corriendo y me arrebato el celular de las manos – ¿lo leíste?-

-no lo leí, no te preocupes -dije al ver su cara de preocupación

Reviso su celular, luego me lo dio y se fue a su cuarto

Después de llamar a mi mamá me dirigí a la habitación de seiya, estaba oscuro cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura

-seiya, suéltame-dije tratando de soltarme

-Está bien, te suelto-me dijo al ver que me estaba desesperando-por cierto. ¿Qué te dijo, tu mamá' –

-solo me dijo que tenía que regresar temprano a casa-

-le dijiste que estabas en mi casa ¿no?-

-¿Cómo crees que le voy a decir a mi mamá que estoy contigo?, será para que me asesine-

-y entonces ¿qué le dijiste?-

-que estaba en casa de Rei-

-oye, ¿tú no tienes sueño?-me pregunto sobándose los ojos

-sí, ahora me voy a dormir – le dije con una sonrisa –por cierto ¿tu dónde vas a….- me quede callada al ver un sleeping back (bolsa de dormir ) en el piso

\- que tengas buenas noches-me despedí de él, dándole un beso

-tú también, mi conejo, que tengas unas buenas noches –dijo devolviéndome el beso

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, me quede pensando en que pudo imaginarse seiya al saber que había ido a ver a Darién, me entro mucho miedo, creo que después de todo no fue una buena idea porque creo que estoy volviendo a sentir algo por Darién y mientras trataba de despejar mi mente sin darme cuenta me quede dormida

Me desperté por el olor del café recién preparado, me estire un poco y me dirigí a la cocina y lo vi estaba preparando el desayuno, por un minuto pensé en Darién, recordé que la vez que me quede en su casa el hizo lo mismo que seiya

-hola amor- me saludo mientras me daba un beso en los labios -¿te pasa algo?-me pregunto intrigado

-no, no me pasa nada, seiya, buenos días -respondí mientras le devolvía el beso

Mientras desayunamos ninguno dijo nada solo se sentía un ambiente tenso ,que yo había formado por la tontería que hice al ver a Darién ,ahora me sentía más confundida de lo que estaba antes

Sonó su celular y me dijo que era Rei la que llamaba y me la pasó

-hola Rei-

-oye que te pasa, tu mamá me ha estado llamando más de 30 veces, ¿Dónde demonios estas?-

-estoy en casa de seiya-

-¡y por qué le dijiste a tu mamá que estabas en mi casa!, mi abuelo casi le dice a tu mamá que no estabas en mi casa

-sí, lo siento Rei, ahora mismo me voy a mi casa- respondí un poco desganada-disculpa las molestias, bye- le respondí y le colgué

-¿qué te dijo?- Me pregunto seiya

-me dijo que mi mamá le había preguntado a qué hora iba a salir de su casa-

\- te vas-

-sí, me voy, chau seiya-

-adiós-me dijo mientras me abría la puerta

Salí rumbo mi casa necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, amo a seiya pero

-¡hola serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-escuche una voz conocida que me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Mina?-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-paseando y tú-

-caminado a mí casa-

-¿a tu casa?, no me digas que-dijo poniendo un a cara de pervertida- tú y seiya, ya sabes-dijo golpeándome con su codo

-¿qué cosa? –dije yo inocente aunque ya me estaba imaginando lo que ella estaba pensando

-si ya han tenido sus cinco minutos en el paraíso-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡si ya han tenido sexooooooooooooo!-grito tan fuerte que toda la gente se le quedo mirando extrañados

-mina, cállate, la gente te está viendo-

\- pero tú ya

-¡no!-grite-

-¿entonces para que fuiste?-

-teníamos una cita .pero no pude llegar al restaurante y luego seiya me envió un mensaje diciendo que lo esperara en su casa, pero luego me olvide mi celular en el hospital

-espera, ¿tú fuiste a ver a Darién?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿hay algún, problema?

-No, simplemente porque es raro que una chica visite a su ex estando en una relación-

-¿tú crees que hice mal?

-yo creo que sí, porque aún no has logrado olvidarlo ¿verdad?

-si-

-¿Vez? es por eso, a veces es mejor evitarlo porque después terminaras confundida además lo mejor va a ser alejarte de él, recuerda cuánto daño te hizo y cuando una persona lo hace una vez no olvides que tarde o temprano lo va a volver a hacer –

-Es cierto-

-además seiya es un chico que te aprecia mucho y date cuenta si aceptaste ser la novia de él fue por algo, inténtalo-

-si mina, tienes razón-le agradecí mientras sonreía -¿y tú de dónde vienes?

-de una cita-

-¿cita? ¿Con quién?-

_Mientras tanto_

Dos personas conversaban en las escálelas eléctricas de un centro comercial

-seiya yo...-

-que pasa kayuu-

-Yo…yo ¡estoy embarazada!-


	10. embarazada

-¿embarazada? – pregunto seiya confundido-no te entiendo-

-según el análisis tengo cinco meses-le respondió mientras que al mismo tiempo le extendía un sobre

-¿fue esa vez?-

-si-

-pero, ¡eso es imposible!-respondió gritando lo ultimo

-lo sé, yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada al igual que tu pero ese papel lo confirma-

-entiendo, no te preocupes, me haré cargo de mi hijo –

-gracias, por no dejarme sola en esto, seiya-le respondió con una sonrisa –pero lo que me preocupa es serena, yo no quiero interferir en su relación pero no tenía otra alternativa que decírtelo, era importante-

-te entiendo, no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella-

-enserio lo siento-dijo kayuu entre lágrimas-yo…-

-no te disculpes, un hijo no solo es responsabilidad de uno es de dos- le respondió tratando de tranquilizarla

-gracias-le respondí mientras se secaba las lágrimas y abrazaba a seiya

-oye, ¿esos no son seiya y kayuu? -preguntó amy quien iba acompañada de re

-si, son ellos... y ESTÁN ABRAZADOS -gritó-ya verán -amenazó ,mientras se acercaba donde estaban seiya y kayuu pero amy agarró del brazo a rei

-¡ suéltame!,no vez que esta engañando a serena- dijo tratando de safarse del agarre de amy

-espera,no sabemos si la esta engañando- le dijo tratando de calmarla -solo se están abrazando -

-y dime amy ¿que persona abraza a su ex ? -

-nadie -

-entonces, es obvio que esta engañando a serena y no voy a quedarme a ver como ese idiota engaña a mi amiga-

-rei, no crees una tormenta en un vaso de agua-

-ok ,,pero si ese maldito le hace algo a mi amiga te juro que lo voy a matar así vaya a la cárcel-

-esta bien-le respondió -ahora solo vayámonos-

-en donde te estas quedando?-pregunto sei8ya al mismo tiempo que se separaba del abrazo de kayuu

-en casa de una amiga-le respondió

-¿estas bien allí ?-

-si estoy muy bien,-

-te pregunto por si no quieres que te compre un departamento,para que estes mas tranquila-

-no ,gracias, estoy bien allá,me siento mas cómoda con ella -le respondió-

-entiendo-

-bueno, me voy ,ya se me hace tarde -

-adiós -

-espero de todo corazón que serena entienda -

-yo también, no quiero perderla-

mientras kayuu se alejaba de seiya sintió una lagrima caer por su rostro ,era cierto que aun amaba a seiya pero por mas que ella fuese a ser la madre del hijo de seiya ,estaba segura que jamas iba ocupar un lugar tan importante como el que ocupaba serena en el corazón de seiya

seiya regreso a su departamento ,no podía creer lo que había escuchado de kayuu por un lado la noticia lo emocionaba iba a ser papá pero por otro lo aterraba ¿como iba a decirceló a serena?,¿como le iba a explicar? ,si el mismo no lo recuerda ,lo único que recuerda es que tomó unas cuantas copas de champaña y luego despertó en la misma cama que kayuu ,,abri la puerta de su departamento

-hola amor -lo saludo una feliz serena

-¿que ...haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido

-solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte y decirte algo-

-yo también tengo algo que decirte y no puede esperar-

* * *

hola a todos ,disculpen el retraso tuve unos problemitas pero ya todo esta solucionado,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ,gracias a todos por sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte-le dije emocionada-empieza tu-

-no, creo que como has hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí, tú debes decirlo primero-me respondió seiya

-bueno, yo ingrese a la universidad…en segundo puesto-esto último lo dije con mucha emoción, era algo muy importante para mi

-felicidades bombón-me felicito y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-y tú que querías decirme –le pregunte con curiosidad, se separó de mí y me dijo

-nada importante, bombón –

-Seguro que no es importante-

-si-

-está bien te creeré-

-y ¿por qué te mentiría?-

-no lo sé, es que estos últimos días has estado muy extraño conmigo-

-¿extraño?-me respondió indignado

-bueno solo vine a decirte eso, ya me voy-

-¿solo eso?-me pregunto-me lo hubieras dicho por teléfono-dijo en tono bajito como si no quería que lo escuchara pero igual lo escuche

-¡eso era muy importante para mí!-le respondí muy molesta, me dirigí a la puerta, seiya estaba detrás de mí intentando calmarme

-cálmate serena, no era mi intención molestarte, me perdonas –dijo esto con ojitos de perro hambriento, él sabe cómo convencerme

-está bien te perdono-voltie y le di un beso-

-Adiós bombón-

-adiós seiya-

Salí del departamento de seiya rumbo a mi casa estaba muy emocionada apenas abri la puerta me encontré con luna

-felicidades serena-

-¿te enteraste?-le pregunte

-sí, esto es el fruto de tu esfuerzo-

-gracias luna-

-subí a mi habitación me cambie de ropa, el día de hoy las chicas y yo celebraríamos mi ingreso a la universidad de Tokio y en segundo lugar pero un molesto sonido me saco de mis nubes

-Tin tin- sonó el timbre

-ya voy- grite

Baje a abrir la puerta pero no me imagine que era la persona que estaría en la puerta, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al verlo

-hola serena-me saludo Darién

-¿Darién? ¿Ya saliste del hospital?-me sorprendí al verlo con las muletas

-si, como vez –dijo alzando una de sus muletas-ya estoy mejor

-pasa- le dije

-no solo venía a entregarte esto-dijo y me extendió mi celular –lo dejaste en el hospital cuando fuiste a verme –

-gracias-dije recibiendo mi celular – ¿estarás bien? –le pregunte señalando sus muletas

-sí, ya he aprendido a usarlas, además me he mudando pues con el yeso no puedo manejar mi auto para ir al hospital a trabajar-

-¿y adonde te has mudado?-

-bueno, hay un edificio nuevo cerca y acabo de mudarme-

-¿es el edificio de la esquina?-dije sorprendida señalando el final de mi calle

-si ese mismo es-me dijo con una sonrisa-bueno ya no te quito tu tempo, adiós-

-adiós –le respondí, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en el pasillo me encontré con luna

-¿Quién era?-me pregunto

-era darien…-

-¿Darién?-pregunto sorprendida-¿Qué quería?-

-devolverme mi celular-le dije mientras le mostraba mi teléfono-

-bueno luna ya me voy-

-pero la fiesta no era a las 3-

-Sí pero quiero ir temprano para regresar temprano-

-cuídate mucho, adiós después te alcanzo-

Salí rumbo a la casa de rei, preferí ir temprano pues también tendría que darles la noticia a mis padres

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vi a rei y a kayuu despidiéndose, me acerque a ellas, ambas estaban de espalda

-¿Qué están haciendo?-les pregunte

Ambas voltearon muy asustadas, se quedaron sin habla hasta que rei me pregunto-¿serena, que haces aquí?, te dije a las tres-

-sí pero preferí llegar temprano para que después no te quejes, pero me doy cuenta de que estabas bien acompañada-

-serena yo solo vine para…-kayuu no pudo continuar ya que perdió el conocimiento y se desmayo

-serena rápido llama a una ambulancia-

Tome mi celular y llame veinte minutos después llegaron ella aun no respondía la llevamos al hospital, le sacaron sangre después de que se despertó después de unos minutos me dieron un sobre a mí ya que rei había ido al baño el doctor me dijo esos eran los resultados de sus pruebas de sangre

-¿Serena que dice el sobre? -me pregunto angustiada

Abrí el sobre y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían

-¿Qué pasa serena? ¡Habla!

-¡estas embarazada!-le grite


End file.
